


Button Envy

by httpnxtt



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Drinking, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Jealous Spencer Reid, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spencer Reid Smut, Spit Kink, Unprotected Sex, bar setting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnxtt/pseuds/httpnxtt
Summary: Reader knows just how to get under Spencer’s skin, the jealousy leading to a night she could only wish for.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 154





	Button Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is a Spencer Reid smut written for an amazing “Secret Fic Swap” in @imagining-in-the-margins ‘a discord that the amazing @dontkissthewriter organized for us!(essentially a Secret Santa but with writing). We all submitted forms and wrote for someone else, and now we get to share what we have with everyone! So, I will be writing for @brekkerism, so I hope this smutty wonder lives up to your expectations.   
> Also a HUGE thank you to my lovely betas, @definitelynotkatesblog and @clean-bands-dirty-stories , they went ham with edits to make it what it is and i love them dearly <3  
> (Originally posted on tumblr with tags)

There are few things in this world that truly get under Spencer Reid’s skin. Of course, being his girlfriend, I knew every single one to set him off in a way we would both benefit from. The biggest? Jealousy. His biggest downfall? Dating the biggest brat he would ever meet. Sliding from Spencer’s side, I stand up from the booth we claimed in the dim bar Derek chose for the outing.

“I’m going to go get another drink. Anyone want anything?” I ask, turning to the table.

“I’m good sweetheart, don’t be gone too long though. Pretty boy might get jealous.” Derek chuckles, throwing a wink Spencer’s way. He’s too occupied with unshelling his peanuts to notice. Garcia points to her glass with wide eyes as she sips the last of her drink. Throwing her a nod, I make my way up to the bar, waiting patiently as the bartender makes his way to me.

“Hey pretty lady, what can I do for you?” he asks, throwing an award winning smile my way.

“Could I get a Sex on the Beach as well as a Jameson on the rocks, please?” I order, flashing him a small smile in return as he begins the drinks.

“That’s a beautiful necklace, it suits you. Although anything would suit a beautiful girl like you.” he compliments and I feel my cheeks slightly tinged pink.

“Thank you, my boyfriend got it for me.” I giggle at his response as he froze in his tracks mid-shake.

“I’m so sorry, I should have known a goddess like you would be taken.” he says, visibly tensing up as he prepares our drinks.

“No worries, it was flattering nonetheless.” I say, shooting him a smile. Seeing him slightly relax, I look over my shoulder toward my booth seeing my curly haired genius staring daggers our way. “Actually, that’s him right over there. Would you be willing to help me make him more jealous?” I ask him, trying to be sly and point to my boy.

“Anything for someone as stunning as you.” he smiles as he sets Garcia’s drink in front of me. “So which one of these is yours?”

“Jameson.” I curtly answer, leaning against the bar closer to him.

“Ah. I always did like a whiskey girl.” he responds and winks, grabbing a glass to pour mine. “I can make it a double if you’d like.”

“Oh that’s not necessary, I don’t want to take advantage.”

“Oh it wouldn’t be on the house. I want to buy you a drink.” I smile at him before peering over my shoulder. Spencer hasn’t taken his eyes off of me, the peanuts almost turned to dust in his hand. Derek keeps trying to get his attention but is failing miserably. Turning back I see him sit both drinks in front of me on the bar.  
“Well thank you.” I drop a $5 in front of him before gathering the glasses in my hands. “I think the job is done, he’s breaking the peanuts as we speak.” I giggle before climbing off the stool I’ve claimed.

“No problem, Sweets. Have a good night.” he waves, shooting me a bright smile and a wink when he takes notice of Spencer being red in the face. Heading back to the booth I set Garcia’s sugary cocktail in front of her as she yells how much she loves and appreciates my existence in true drunk Garcia form. Sliding into my side of the booth, I retreat back into Spencer’s side expecting a cold shoulder from the Pretty Boy next to me, but he seems unfazed now.

He continues laughing along with Morgan at Garcia’s crazy antics and stories until she becomes so rowdy Morgan has to drive her home for the night. As they leave, I climb out of the booth waiting for Spencer. He follows suit, grabbing my hand before heading for the door. As we walk past the bar, the bartender yelled my way.

“Have a good night, pretty girl!” he yells while waving our way with an over the top wink. I feel Spencer’s hand tighten around mine as he drags us toward the door.

I’m definitely in for it tonight.

*****

The car ride was in complete silence on the way home. I was expecting angry, jealous Spencer telling me how I belong to him. What I got was absolute silence the entire ride home and up the elevator.

“Wow, you really are arrogant.” I mumble under my breath as he unlocks the door. Before I could blink I was pulled in the apartment and slammed against the door as it closed.

“You want angry?” he sneers, his breath tickling along my face. His hand moves up my body, finding a home along my throat. He moves so his lips are gently brushing my ear while he adds the faintest pressure along the sides of my throat. “I was just waiting until we got home. I was going to go easy on you, but now that you want to be a little brat? Fuck that.” he whispers in my ear before pulling away from me.

“Go to the bedroom. I want you on your knees when I come in, and do not touch yourself. Understand, Button?” he asks, staring directly in my eyes. I merely whimper in response, unable to string a sentence together. “Use your words like a big girl.”

“Yes, si-” I whisper, immediately cut off as he pulls my hair back to look him in the eye again.

“What did you call me?” he growls, pulling tighter on my hair.

“I’m sorr-”

“If you want to act like a filthy slut, I’ll treat you like one. Open your mouth.” Already having my head pulled back, I open and feel him spit directly in my mouth.

“Now swallow and go do as you’re told.” He pushes my head back, releasing my hair. I swallow the mix of saliva in my mouth as I hurry toward the bedroom.

Walking through the door I automatically strip from my clothes, placing them in the hamper before kneeling next to the bed in my matching lace bra and panties. Sitting, waiting for Spencer feels like actual torture. It feels like years of waiting for him. I almost reach my hand down to relieve some of the tension, but quickly snap my hand back to resting on my thigh when I hear his footsteps softly thudding toward our door. As the door opens, my eyes retreat to the floor as I sit as still as possible. He comes to stand in front of me, my eyes trained on his mismatched socks before my eyes.

“Well done button,” he coos, gently grasping my chin between his thumb and finger guiding upward to make eye contact. “you did as you’re told.” He smiles before retreating to the bed. He sits with his back against the headboard, his legs spread slightly. “Come here, little one.” he calls, patting his thigh in the process. “I’m going to make you earn this.” Standing up immediately, I balance on my shaky legs as I move to stand directly in front of the bed.

“What can I do?” I ask. He pats his thigh once more and grabs my waist to guide me. Climbing onto the bed, he guides me to straddle his thigh.

“Well, since you had so much fun teasing me in the bar, you have to work for your reward. Do you understand?” he asks me, looking me dead in the eye with a slight smirk on his face. “Now, you’re going to ride my thigh like a good little girl.” Unable to speak, I nod my head briskly as he grasps my wrists. “There’s a catch. Darling.” he whispers, pulling himself up so his lips brush the shell of my ear. “You can’t touch me. You can only use my thigh. Only I can decide to touch you. Understand?” he whispers sending shivers down my spine. He releases my wrists, my hands like magnets to my thighs. His fingers grip my hips, leaving bruises in their wake. Although he has control over me, I have control of my movements. I nod my head and grind my hips into his thigh. The fabric of my panties and his pants as the only barriers feel delectable against my nerves as Spencer latches his mouth between my neck and shoulder. Grazing his teeth along my skin, leaving marks in his wake causes a loud moan to rip from my mouth. Spencer sucks particularly rough right behind my ear, a bite following. I speed up my hips, beginning to lose control on his leg. He brings his hands up to my chest, pulling my bra down enough to pinch my nipples between his fingers, my jaw dropping as my hips speed up.

“What would he think of you if he saw you like this? Do you think he would still want you if he knew what a fucking whore you are?” he asks with his gravely voice, nipping at the lobe of my ear. “Who are you a whore for, button?”

“You, only you!” I moan, the coil in my stomach tightening by the second. My hips begin to stutter as he slightly tugs at the taut peaks on my chest, sinking his teeth in the flesh of my breast.

“Who, button? Say it.” he commands, gripping my chin to look him directly in the eye,

“You, Daddy!” I scream, the tightness in my stomach releasing as I’m staring into his hazel eyes before collapsing onto his chest.

“There you go, Baby.” he coos in my ear, his one hand running along my back as the other holds my hip gently aiding in slowing my still stuttering hips. As they completely stop, I pull my head up from his chest to look into his eyes with as much adoration as I can muster. “Look at you, Button. Already wrecked and we’ve only just begun.” he whispers in my ear before pushing me onto the bed. My vision refocuses as I notice he stripped and stood at the end of the bed, pulling me by my ankles to the edge.

“You look so pretty like this…” he whispers into my skin as he covers my chest in hot kisses.

“But you’ll look even prettier on your knees.” he growls, fisting my hair and pulling me to the ground. Looking up at him, I see his eyes staring daggers into me, his cock standing hard against his stomach, his forearm covered in his veins popping out from his fist in my hair.

“Are you gonna show me how much you’re sorry, Button? Or do I have to show you who you belong to?”

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry. Please let me show you how sorry I am. I’ll do anything,” I plead, resting my hands on his thighs as his grip tightens on my head.

“Anything, darling?” he questions, tilting his head in awe.

“Yes, Daddy. Anything for you. I’ve been a naughty girl.” I say, casting my eyes to the floor and lowering my chin in guilt.

“Open your mouth for me, Button.” As he is pulling my head up by my hair, I open my mouth wide to show him my obedience. “Now, Button. Since you decided to act like a cheap whore, I’m going to treat you as such, okay?” he asks, lightly scratching along my scalp with his nails.

“Yes, Daddy.” I coo, showing my mouth to him once more as he slowly slides into my mouth, stopping once he hits the back of my throat. As the tip hits my throat, I release a moan around him as the taste of precum coats my tongue causing his head to fall back, his hips bucking further into me.

“Fuck, Button. Are you ready for me to show you who you belong to?” he moans, struggling to keep from bucking into my mouth. I moan around him and move my tongue around the underside of his cock. His hips slowly start a rhythm, fucking into my mouth. I slack my jaw to give him control, holding my tongue on the bottom. "You like being my good girl, my good dirty girl?“ he groans as he slides further down my throat, picking up his pace. As the tip slams into the back of my throat, tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes. Blinking them away, I look up at Spencer, seeing him slack jawed in amazement. His powerful thrusts cause my knees to rub into the carpet in a painfully delicious way. As he locks eyes with me, his thrusts become more jagged, his breathing becoming heavier. The room is full of grunts and moans, the poor man unable to even form a coherent sentence. He begins to slow, as my lips wrap around his tip lightly sucking before he rips my head off of him before he lands a hard slap against my cheek.

“I thought you were going to be a good girl, Button. Did you ask permission?” he bellows.

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry, I’ve been bad again.” I sigh as he releases my hair.

“You’re in luck, Darling. I’m feeling a bit nicer after you let me abuse your throat,” he coos, gently brushing over the cheek that feels like it’s been encompassed by flames. “As pretty as you look down there, Button, I’d much rather be closer to you,” he whispers, helping me to my feet. As soon as I stand, Spencer immediately pushes me down onto the bed so my chest is pressed on the mattress. I pull my knees onto the bed, allowing him more access. Spencer towers over me, his large hands gently rubbing the skin of my bottom before landing a loud spank to each cheek. As I cry out, he bends over to press kisses to the top of my spine, pulling tears from my eyes.

“Oh, Button. You have no idea what you’re in for.” his words are soft and alluring, promising something I find myself craving., He trails his fingers down my spine to rest against the curve of my spine. I feel his plush lips press kisses across my skin as his fingers peel my panties off my body, exposing my dripping heat to him. "You’re so wet for me Button, did you like getting off on my thigh?” He whispers, running his fingers through my folds before resting at my crest. “Where else should I mark you?” he questions, keeping the slow torturous pace on my clit as he licks a stripe up my pussy. All I can do is whimper, the feelings coursing through my body overwhelming my senses. Spencer chuckles before sinking his teeth into my inner thigh, causing me to squeal in shock. “I love the little noise you make.” he whispers before lapping his tongue over the marks he creates. My legs almost give out, the pleasure taking over my body keeping me teetering on the edge of bliss. His fingers speed up, his teeth and tongue on my thighs; I feel myself begin to tip over the edge. As I think I’m about to fall, Spencer rips all contact away from me, causing me to cry into the mattress.

“Oh, Darling. Don’t you know only good girls get to finish?” he whispers, his stubble brushing the shell of my ear before he fully enters me as I crash into the mattress. Giving me no time to adjust to the feeling, his hips slam into mine at a brutal pace, stinging along the red areas from his earlier onslaught. His fingers grip my hips with such force, I’m sure there will be 10 tiny bruises along the bones in the morning.

“Is this what you wanted, Button? To be treated like a whore?” He says, accentuating each word with a thrust. “You think I’m arrogant, huh? You want that bartender instead? I bet he couldn’t even make you cum once. He doesn’t know your body like I do. I fucking own you.” He grunts, slowing his thrusts to lean down to me. In a flash, he grips my hair, pulling me back to be flush against his chest, his lips tickling along my ear. “Because this pussy? Belongs to me. Got that Button? It’s mine, and only mine.” He growls, slamming his hips into mine, the new angle causing his tip to hit that sweet spot with every thrust.

“Yes, Daddy! Yours, only you! No one else’s, sir!” I cry, his other hand sliding down to swipe against my clit to match his thrusts.

“That’s right Button, only mine. I’m gonna fill this tight pussy up, and only me. You want that? To carry my babies around for 9 months, show everyone who you belong to?” he groans into my ear, his hips beginning to stutter as his fingers speed up on my clit. “Have to make a good girl out of you before you carry my babies. No whore will carry my children. Now, are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy?” My walls begin to tighten, the edge so close yet so far. 

“Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! I can be good, I-I’ll be good! You’re the only one who can fill me up, I promise! Please, Daddy, I want to feel you.” I cry, tears streaming down my face as I fall over the edge of bliss, my walls throbbing around Spencer, triggering his release. His seed fills my stomach, the warmth overtaking me.

“That’s it, Button. Take it,” he breathes, collapsing with me onto our bed. Face down on the mattress, I can barely move a muscle as I recuperate. I slowly turn my head so I can face Spencer, who is staring at me with the most love I have ever seen in his eyes. He moves to press a chaste kiss to my forehead before climbing up and making his way to our bathroom.

When he returns, he gently moves me so I lay flat on my back, staring at him in adoration. He takes the wet towel to clean me up first, tossing it straight into the hamper. He brings out his aloe lotion, moving me to it apply to my bottom first with a dab on my cheek, then focusing on my thighs and knees from the kneeling and biting.

“You looked so pretty on your knees, Button. I’m so proud of you. Are you okay?” he asks, gently applying the lotion to the rug-burned skin on my legs. I nod as he finishes up with the lotion before coming to lie down with me. Spencer pulls our blanket over the both of us, before pulling me to be snuggled in his chest. “I love you, Button.” His voice is a whisper as he plants kisses on the top of my head.

“I love you too, Spence.” I murmur, muffled by his skin as I nuzzle closer. His cinnamon and vanilla coffee scent radiates off of him, filling me with comfort. He smells like home. And I knew, curled up against his chest, the sound of his heart beating against my cheek that there was nowhere else in the world I would ever want to be than home.


End file.
